


Breeding Ground: Pleasure of the Flesh

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Ruby succumbs to Hadrian's power. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on April 23rd, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ruby(Supernatural)
Series: Breeding Ground [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 15





	Breeding Ground: Pleasure of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 23rd, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Pleasures of the Flesh(Ruby(I) from Supernatural)**

* * *

  
  
The nice luxurious bedroom makes Ruby wonder why she’s here. She taps her fingers on the bed and awaits for the man who intends to meet her to arrive. She tries not to be impatient, but she’s not a woman who one keeps waiting for too long.    
  
A lock of blonde hair blows out of Ruby’s face. The beautiful demon takes a second to get her surroundings. One door, locked, and one window, also locked. Covered in lavish red curtains. Chains hang from the ceiling and straps lie on the floor. Ruby shudders.  **  
**   
She leans back, the front of her robe coming open. The transparent black bra, thong panties, garter belt, and fishnet stockings show the tempting flesh. Given how her current existence hinges on the fact to entice the man coming through the door, Ruby needs to be ready for him. **  
**   
The door opens up and he stands. Ruby makes a correct, that’s not a man, that’s a god. Midnight black hair, dazzling green eyes, a handsome face, and a ripped body. He stands before her, wearing nothing other than a pair of silken shorts. Ruby finds herself in entrancement, with his arms, chest, abs, legs, and pretty much everything. The ability to formulate words and sentences fly out of the mind of the demon for a second.  **  
**   
“Hello, Ruby.” **  
**   
Ruby snaps her attention towards the man and notices a prominent bulge in his pants. She longs to reach out and touch it. Sinful pleasures often are the best. **  
**   
“The Black King, Hadrian Peverell.” **  
**   
Hadrian smiles and walks towards the demon on the bed.  **  
**   
“And you’re looking quite beautiful.” **  
**   
“Well, this is my favorite form. And if I’m not mistaken, it resembles a woman you are very much intimately involved with...the Black...well it was some kind of bird, wasn’t it?” **  
**   
Hadrian just smiles when approaching her and cupping Ruby’s face. **  
**   
“What am I going to do with you? You’ve caused me just a tiny bit of trouble.” **  
**   
“I have a few suggestions.” **  
**   
“Well, maybe I’ll be able to hear them. You can understand one thing though. You are mind.” **  
**   
A forceful kiss presses Harry’s lips down upon Ruby’s. His tongue finds his way down her throat, showing his dominance over her. Ruby gasps, feeling pleasure coarsing through her body. Her hands move up to grab him and Hadrian pulls away. She finds herself breathless.  **  
**   
“Such a beautiful mouth. I just had to experience how it tastes once before I put my cock into it.” **  
**   
He pulls down his pants and Ruby’s eyes almost water along with her mouth. Thick, long, pulsing, and ready to violate her throat, is the raging rod of the Black King. The Powerful Incubus grabs Ruby’s hair and shoves her mouth down onto the manhood which she’s certain tamed many powerful women.  **  
**   
The stretch of her throat pushes Hadrian’s cock down upon it. Ruby gasps when receiving inch after inch of his big cock down her throat. It’s almost like he’s shoving an iron pole down her throat to choke her with it. The rough face fucking causes Ruby’s eyes to water and also to get her wet. **  
**   
“You look right at home with my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” **  
**   
Ruby slurps him, deciding to have some fun with him. Hadrian just grins down at her and pushes his manhood deeper and deeper into her mouth. He pulls out of her mouth and slaps his face with her cock. **  
**   
“You like that, don’t you?” **  
**   
“Yes….I like when someone treats me rough.” **  
**   
“Well, you’re going to fall in love with me pretty quickly.” **  
**   
Hadrian shoves his manhood far down Ruby’s throat and causes her to gag on it. The intense cock sucking make Ruby gasp and cough around his cock. Harry pushes his manhood as far deep down her throat as humanly possible, burying himself deeper and faster into her mouth.  **  
**   
“Mmm..mmm...mmm!” **  
**   
Those loud pops from Ruby’s mouth around Hadrian’s breeding rod continue to grow. He keeps face-fucking her. Swinging his balls, he smacks Ruby in the chin.  **  
**   
“You’re a bad girl. You want me to pull on your hair when I fuck your whore mouth?” **  
**   
The degrading talk from the Black King just gets Ruby wetter. Hadrian puts a hand on the back of Ruby’s head and forces his cock so far down her throat, she almost chokes on it. He uses her hair to repeatedly shove himself deeper and deeper down into Ruby’s mouth.  **  
**   
Ruby cannot believe how intense this is and he’s just fucking her throat. She drools at the thought of it being inside of her. Stretching her out and beating her pussy rod. Ruby sucks his cock harder and harder.  **  
**   
Hadrian smiles at the talented demon working her mouth and tongue over him.  **  
**   
“What your lips are around? This is your new addiction.” **  
**   
That goes without saying. Ruby fondles his balls and is glad she lets her down it. Feeling those big balls, bloated with seed to spill down her throat makes Ruby grow with hot anticipation. Being dominated in such a way turns her on and makes her feel so alive.  **  
**   
“And now you’re going to make me cum. And you better drink every single last drop, if you know what’s good for you.” **  
**   
Ruby holds onto his firm ass with one hand and cradles his balls with the other, pumping. She enjoys the explosion which is to come. Hadrian spears his cock down into her throat and she feels the first drip of life bringing fluid just oozing down her throat. Ruby coughs and allows Hadrian to bring himself back down into her mouth.  **  
**   
Finally, the tipping point comes and Hadrian splatters his seed into Ruby’s tight throat. He pushes back and forth, driving his cock into her mouth at a rapid-fire rate. Ruby hungers for his manhood and cannot resist drinking every single drop from thos bloated balls.  **  
**   
“Good...you’re good. You’re amazing. Keep sucking my cock! Suck it really good!” **  
**   
Ruby keeps sliding her lips down his cock and releases them with a cock. She receives a full bounty of seed with Hadrian hanging on and fucking her one.  **  
**   
The Incubus, formerly known as Harry Potter in his mortal life, slides out of Ruby’s mouth. He allows Ruby to fall on the bed, a cum bubble rising out of her face. She pops it out and swallows it.  **  
**   
“Look closer.” **  
**   
Seconds pass and Ruby’s eyes widen, unable to believe it. Hadrian’s cock grows as thick and strong as ever before. More than ready to drill her body one more time and make her feel good. Hadrian reaches down and grabs her pussy.  **  
**   
The moment Hadrian grabs her by the pussy, Ruby shudders and feels the power course through her loins. Her box feels so empty. Hadrian removes her panties and sees just how wet she is. A single finger jams into her and sends Ruby deep into a spiraling wave of lust.  **  
**   
“Oh...please...fuck me. I need that big throbbing cock beating my pussy into submission!” **  
**   
“In due time.” **  
**   
Hadrian removes her bra and reveals Ruby’s bouncing breasts. Her nipples stand up, stiff and hard. Hadrian leans in and kisses one and then the other of them. Pleasure shoots all over her body the further Hadrian pleasures her body.  **  
**   
Running his eyes over Ruby’s body shows just how willing she is. Her legs spread nice and easily for him. The river of juices from her pussy just make Hadrian throb and want to push himself balls deep into the accommodating woman and fuck her brains out. He lingers over her for half of a second and rubs her pussy to make Ruby just pant like a bitch in heat.  **  
**   
She really wants him so bad. Ruby’s eyes widen at the feeling of his cock head just at the front of her slit. Her super tight and super wet pussy is about ready to become the center for pleasure. The Black King spreads her legs apart even further right before he plunges deep inside of her body.  **  
**   
Hadrian buries his stiff cock deep into her wet pussy and it’s like pure heaven to feel the walls of this demon wrapping around him. The power coursing through her body makes Hadrian feel really good. He holds onto her hips, nice and prime for gripping and thrusts down into her.  **  
**   
The deeper Hadrian buries himself into her pussy, the tighter she clings onto him. It’s almost like she fears losing him. Hadrian leans into her, kicking her legs up and rocking back on her. The position he puts himself in is prime for power thrusting and prime for pounding away at her.  **  
**   
“You’re already about ready to cum. But not yet...not yet.” **  
**   
Hadrian slows down his thrusts to crawl and thus Ruby’s road to orgasm slows down to a crawl along with it. An obvious whine comes over her body, with Hadrian pulling himself away from her and delivering a huge and very powerful thrust, sending her body spiraling over the edge to the tipping point.  **  
**   
Those swollen balls repeatedly smackdown onto Ruby and make her breath in heavily. The touches he delivers to her legs also gets her dripping and more than ready to receive. He plants his rod further and faster into her, sending Ruby’s hips shooting up and wanting even more. His hand cups her breast and then reveals it with a squeeze.  **  
**   
“Let’s see what you’d look like with that ass sticking up in the air when I fuck you in the bed.” **  
**   
Hadrian pulls out and flips Ruby over. He grinds his cock over her ass, and then spanks her cheeks a couple of times. She gives him an encouraging moan. Hadrian positions himself and buries himself deep into her ass.  **  
**   
“Oh...did you just get bigger?” **  
**   
“Won’t you like to know.” **  
**   
She does want to know. The only problem is, that Ruby can hardly keep her head above the water to ask. Every single inch is stretching out Ruby’s pussy. The constant pounding is a never ending reminder just how much she will never feel fulfillment from anything other than the hands, tongue, and cock of her master.  **  
**   
He lifts her up off of the bed, positioning Ruby more onto his lap. He squeezes Ruby’s chest and her perky breasts jiggle. He puts her into the hot seat and spears her down onto his cock. Kisses cover her neck and Hadrian feels up her legs some more while fucking her.  **  
**   
Every now and again, Hadrian teases insertion into Ruby’s asshole with his cock. **  
**   
“You have to earn that one.” **  
**   
The tease causes a growl to emit from Ruby. The endless frustration crashes into her body the deeper Hadrian buries himself into her. His thick balls smack down onto her thighs and make Ruby just jump up. He pushes Ruby completely down, her tight box closing its way around his massive manhood. She stretches and releases him with multiple pussy pumpings around him. Her juices flow in an endless way.  **  
**   
Hadrian feels it, feels the energy building up from her body. He pulls out, and turns Ruby around before impaling her pussy first down onto him. Ruby wraps her arms and legs around him and rides his cock like there’s no tomorrow. Watching such a beautiful demon bounce up and down on his cock is amazing.  **  
**   
She gushes all over him, with Hadrian stimulating all of her pleasure centers like never before.  **  
**   
“Your body and your orgasm, it’s mine now.” **  
**   
Ruby only clamps down onto him and nods. She accepts the power of her new master and how generous he is from making her cum. Her toes curl against his back and her sexy legs rub and down it. Hadrian tugs at the fishnets to get to the creamy flesh underneath him.  **  
**   
“Yours and only yours….damn...this is almost sinful.” **  
**   
“Sins of the flesh, lead to me getting the most powerful. And you can feel those balls...how full they are?” **  
**   
“Mmm..why don’t you empty them in your new cum dumpster?” **  
**   
“Maybe, in a minute...but I’m having too much fun seeing you cream yourself again and again.” **  
**   
A bulging stomach shows just how deep Hadrian pushes into her. Hadrian works into her, practically demolishing Ruby’s cervix with his power thrusts. The hard smash of pelvis upon pelvis sends ripples down Ruby. She clamps down onto him, tilting her head back, and allowing her luscious golden locks to just flip repeatedly against her face.  **  
**   
Ruby closes her eyes and really feels it. His big bloated balls smacking against her, his large demon taming cock just pounding away at her. Ruby feels like she can be his cock sleeve at any time. Belonging to him and being his personal sex slave, well there’s far worse fates out there.  **  
**   
“Another one who can’t help themselves. Just the slightest touch sends you over the edge.” **  
**   
To demonstrate, Hadrian touches behind Ruby’s ear and it causes a tremor which causes her pussy to tighten and lock onto him. Hadrian pushes himself deeper into her, his balls slapping constantly and repeatedly against her. The bloated feeling of them driving against her thighs just makes Ruby sing with pleasure the further Hadrian plants himself into her.  **  
**   
“Fuck...fuck me.” **  
**   
Those words sound like music to Hadrian’s ears and there’s no real choice other than to drive himself deep into Ruby’s depths and rattle her pussy with constant thrusts, battering her. It feels so good to be balls deep in this divine woman, allowing her walls to clamp and release down onto him.  **  
**   
Nothing lasts forever, not even for the Black King. He shoves Ruby down onto him and makes her warm womanhood clamp down onto him. The constant milking of his prick when Hadrian edges closer to his orgasm is intense.  **  
**   
“My turn.” **  
**   
“Give me your seed. Give it all to me, master!” **  
**   
Hadrian pushes into her and makes Ruby’s next orgasm become one of the most intense she’s ever felt. Given that he’s joining her in climax, it’s only appropriate.  **  
**   
Ruby howls in his ear, nails digging into every bit of flesh she is able to reach. Despite the vigorous session, she still bounces more than ever before. He buries himself, bottoming out, until his balls start to explode. Energy surrounds both of them as Hadrian drinks in the power created by a mutual sexual release.  **  
**   
The Incubus feeds and makes Ruby scream in delight, the harder he pounds her. A long and powerful thrust sends more of Hadrian’s seed just splashing into her body and making Ruby completely dependant on his cock the deeper he buries inside of her.  **  
**   
The mutual release both feel allow the Incubus to sustain himself for another day. He does not completely drain her, because unlike other members of his race, depleting a resource is not what he does. Foolish gluttony really, and poor planning. He will allow Ruby to recover and restore to full energy before doing it all over again. Taking her to the edge, and then empowering her again. **  
**   
Getting her more and more addicted to him, much like the other women in his collective.  **  
**   
Ruby shudders and moans when he finishes her off. Her pussy drenches the bed and his lap with the aftermath of their sinful encounter. It takes a long minute before the two of them part ways with each other. She collapses on the bed, with a smile wide as her legs spread earlier.  ****  
  
Hadrian smiles as well. Another one checked off the list. **End.**


End file.
